


We Can Explain

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Of all the students he thought might end up in his office, Leo Fitz was not one that immediately came to mind. Daisy Johnson was another story.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	We Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent drabble because I missed writing FitzDaisy Brotp. Enjoy!

“Do you want to tell me why you thought it was funny?” Principal Coulson asked the two students sitting in front of him. 

Fitz opened and shut his mouth like a guppy fish struggling for oxygen, his hands fidgeting in his lap before he simply gave up and ducked his head again. Of all the students he thought might end up in his office, Leo Fitz was not one that immediately came to mind.

Daisy Johnson was another story.

“You’ve got to admit, Mr. C.,” Daisy stated, “that it’s kind of funny. I mean, he’s sitting by a pigeon.”

Coulson sighed deeply. “Yes, Ms. Johnson. I’ve seen the picture. But I still don’t understand why you two decided to make it the background of every computer in the computer lab.”

“Again, did you see the picture?” Daisy said as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, causing her friend to shoot her a sideways glance. “Mr. Sitwell is just sitting with a pigeon eating a sandwich. If it was a Renaissance painting, and in my opinion it should be, would he have gotten as upset.”

“Ms. Johnson--”

“Mr. C, we simply saw the opportunity and took it.”

“You’re not helping Daisy,” Fitz muttered out of the corner of his mouth, shutting his eyes tight.

Seeing that there wasn’t going to be any headway with his current line of questions, Coulson switched over to his other set.

“Okay, will you at least explain to me how you managed to override the settings on the computer and not only get them to stay but not let them get changed back?”

Knowing Daisy had a history of hacking, he was expecting her to be the one to start to look if not sheepish proud of her work. Surprisingly, however, it was Fitz’s face that showed what Coulson could see was pride.

“Mr. Fitz? Do you have an explanation.”

The boy’s face went shy again and he tucked his chin to his chest with a shake.

Coulson dropped his shoulders, leaning his elbows on his desk and sitting forward to look at them both carefully.

“You guys are good kids, and I’ll admit there was a brilliant bit of work that went into this prank. If you fix the computers back and write Mr. Sitwell an apology I’ll let you both off with a warning.”

The two looked at each other, a grin spreading across Daisy’s face while Fitz’s flooded with relief.

“Thank you Mr. Coulson,” they both chimed. They quickly grabbed their backpacks and rushed out of the office.

Once they were free Daisy looked sideways at Fitz, who was carefully watching his feet as they walked.

“So,” she said, her eyes bright with a smirk, “you’ve got anymore brilliant pranks up your sleeve?”


End file.
